


Meet the parents

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mai and her partner are 17, Meeting the Parents, Non-Binary OC, One Shot, Peter and Harley are around 31-32, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Fic request: Mai brings her s/o home to meet her parents.(Part of a series but can be read as a one-shot)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287962
Comments: 12
Kudos: 483





	Meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request: I was wondering if you could write one where Mai is all grown up? Like 17 or something? Maybe about her bringing back her SO to meet the parents?
> 
> Request by: wtfisthisplace on Tumblr
> 
> Teen Mai! She and her partner are around 17 during this and Peter and Harley are around 31-32. To be honest, I have been wanting to write a fic about Mai and Nicky for a while but I've been putting it off for some reason so thank you for actually giving me a reason to finally write one~ I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you like it~ (Nicky is NB and uses They/Them)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

“When am I gonna meet your parents?”   
  
Mai nearly dropped her phone onto her face in her surprise. She quickly sat up from where she was laying on the bed and turned to look at Nicky. The brunette was staring at her with a frown.

“Nick. Baby. Love of my life. You do not want to meet my parents. They are complete dorks.” Mai replied dryly.

Nicky gave Mai a grin “Which is why I want to meet them!” They replied cheerfully.

“You talk about all the dumb shit they’ve done over the years that it makes me curious.” Nicky added as they got up from their desk chair and jumped onto the bed next to Mai.

Mai rolled her eyes “I don’t talk about them that much!” She huffed.

Nicky stares at her deadpan “Uh yeah. You do.”

Mai felt her cheeks heat up “I-well-whatever! Anyway, why do you want to meet them so suddenly?”

“It’s not sudden. We’ve known each other for three years and have been dating for one of them! I’m honestly surprised I haven’t met your parents before.”

Mai hummed, a little frown on her face “That’s- okay that is a little weird.” She then lit up, “No, wait! You have! Remember the science fair? You saw them then.”

“But like, only your mom and as your classmate _and_ we weren’t dating then. That was also over two years ago.” Nicky gave Mai a pointed look.

“Oh.” Mai deflated, “Right.”

“Do they even _know_ you’re dating someone?” Nicky asked with a playful huff.

Mai rolled onto Nicky, her hands cupped their face as she stared seriously into their eyes “Yes. How could I possibly go a day without informing everyone I know that I am dating the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful, _amazing_ person in the entire world? I couldn’t, I would die. And I can’t die yet, I still have to write that stupid essay for Ms.Simmons' class.”

Nicky blinked a couple of times before giggling “The fuck Mai?”

Mai pecked their lips with a bright grin.

“Just stating the truth, love!” She watched with fondness as a tint of red crept up on beautiful olive skin and Nicky's forest-green eyes lit up with amusement. She already had hundreds of sketches and paintings of Nicky but she knew as soon as she got home she was gonna be adding this memory into her sketchbook, the one she started solely for her art of Nicky. 

Nicky smiled up at her, their hands settling on Mai’s waist “So, I can meet them then?” They asked, lightly tapping on Mai's waist.

Mai sighed dramatically “Fine.” She said, drawing the word out, “I guess.” 

Nicky cheered “Yes! I get to meet Harley Parker-Keener!” They threw a hand up, nearly knocking Mai right off of them.

Mai laughed out a "Hey!" before adding right after, “And the truth comes out! I knew you were just dating me to get to my father.” Mai pouted but the twinkle of amusement in her eyes gave her away.

Nicky sniffed playfully “Of course!” They agreed, “It’s Harley Parker-Keener!”

“You know, most people would be more excited about meeting Spider-Man.” Mai mused lightly, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Eh, he’s cool too, I guess. But it’s Harley Parker-Keener! He created the most amazing thing to ever exist!”

“I’m adopted.”

“I wasn’t talking about you but you are pretty amazing too.” Nicky teased.

Mai gently swatted them “Hey!” She whined.

Nicky pressed a kiss onto Mai’s cheek “Aw, you know I love you!” They knocked their nose into Mai's cheek.

Mai pressed a smile into their shoulder before snorting and saying “Dad is not gonna let Mama live this down.”

"Live what down?" They asked.

"The fact they my partner is more excited to meet my dad then the actual Spider-Man." She snickered, "Not that Mama would actually care. I think he'd actually be a little relieved." 

“That’s means I’m meeting them right?”

Mai sighed and pulled her head back to look them in the face “Yeah alright, Mama has been hinting about wanting to officially meet you anyway.”

And by that, she meant he literally asked her a few days ago during breakfast when she’d bring Nicky over. And honestly? Mai was also surprised it's taken so long for her to introduce them to Nicky.

...

  
“Hey, can Nicky come over for dinner tomorrow?” Mai asked nervously over steak later that night, glancing between the two. 

Peter nearly choked on his drink and Harley grinned brightly, setting down his fork.

“This the same Nicky that you constantly write literal poems about and have about a hundred sketches of?”

“Shut up.” She huffed, she could feel her face heating up.

Harley winked and Peter swatted his arm “Stop that.” He then turned to Mai, his expression gentle, “Of course they can come over. They’re always welcome.”

Mai didn’t realize how nervous she was about asking until she felt her shoulders slump, a bright grin tugged at her lips only to fall right off as her dad added,

“Yeah, I can’t wait to finally put a real face to all those cheesy poems.”

Mai flicked a pea at him. He dodged, unfortunately.

"I wonder if they also have hearts floating around them all the time like in your sketches." Harley added teasingly.

Mai flicked more peas at him making him laugh and throw some right back at her. Before it could escalate into a full-on food fight her Mama cut in with a,

“No throwing food at the table.”

It was a rule that was implemented by Pepper a few years ago when Harley and Mai had got a little too excited and started a full-on food fight between all the Avengers. It was a pain to clean up but so much fun. They may have also broken a few things on accident, including the coffee maker (again) which is why Pepper won’t let them have another food fight. She even had Tony install a protocol on Friday that pretty much grounded whoever is caught throwing food around. Thankfully Friday was more chill when it was just the three of them, she figured the A.I had a soft spot for them but she would never tell Tony that. She's saving that revelation for when she really wants to annoy him, he'd probably mope around all day at the betrayal of his own creation. She mentally cackled at the image.

Outwardly though, Mai shrugged “You’re just salty that you weren’t there for the one and only Avenger food fight.” Mai replied before taking a bite of her mash potatoes. 

“I was gone for one day.” Peter complained, slamming his fork down.

Harley patted him on the shoulder “And you missed so much fun.” He sighed dramatically.

Peter gave him a dry look, to which Harley winked at, and Mai laughed.

...

  
“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Mai set a hand onto Nicky’s shoulder “Are you okay? We don’t have to go if you changed your mind?” They were on the elevator headed up to Mai’s apartment when Nicky suddenly started to panic, Mai looked them over with concern.

Nicky shook their head “No! I mean,” they cleared their throat, “I’m good. Just a little- do I look okay? What if I embarrass myself? What if he thinks I’m a complete idiot!?” 

Mai deadpanned “Is this about my dad again?”

“It’s Harley Parker-Keener! You know how much I look up to him! Even before I knew he was your dad.” 

“My last name is literally Parker-Keener. How you didn’t put that together sooner is beyond me.”

Nicky rolled their eyes “Yeah yeah, I’m an idiot.”

Mai huffed a laugh “No, you’re not. But my dad is. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.” 

She paused then added “Except for some teasing. Dad loves to embarrass people.”

Nicky groaned “Not helping.”

Mai giggled “Sorry?” Though she must not have sounded convincing as Nicky just gave her a dry look.  
  
“Seriously Nick, It’ll be fine. Did you know he once stuck a bottle of ketchup into the microwave instead of back into the fridge and it exploded everywhere?” 

Nicky blinked their eyes at her “Why the hell would he put ketchup in the microwave?”

Mai giggled “He was totally sleep deprived! He hadn’t slept much in over a week because of a project he was doing. Mama made him clean it up after forcing him back into bed. It took him over an hour because the ketchup dried while he was sleeping.” 

“Mai, Peter and Harley are wondering if you are going to be leaving the elevator any time soon.”

Nicky’s lip twitched upwards, their body relaxing as Mai talked. They were so focused on Mai that when a voice sounded overhead they jumped “What the fuck?”

Mai threw an arm around their shoulders “That’s just Friday. She’s the A.I I told you about before.”

She glanced up at the ceiling of the elevator “Fri, say hi to Nicky!” 

“Hello, Nicky. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Friday replied. 

“Uh, Hi.” Nicky greeted shyly.

Mai nudged them “Ready to meet my parents?”

"Wait, do I look okay? I don't want to offend your parents!" 

Mai looked Nicky over "Nah, you look fine."

"You sure?"

Mai nodded, a fond smile on her lips, and repeated, "You look fine."

They were wearing pretty much what they usually did, dark jeans and a t-shirt, except a little more dressy, which meant a dark red button-up instead of their usual band T's and the jeans with the least amount of holes. They were going to take out their lip piercing too but Mai loved it too much and pleaded with them to keep it on "My parents really won't care." She had said, "My uncle Loki had his lip pierced for a bit. Nobody cared. My mama actually told him he looked cool."

Nicky swallowed nervously, taking a calming breath before nodding “Right, I guess I'm ready then.”

Mai pecked their cheek and squeezed their shoulders reassuringly.

“Open the doors Fri.” 

They stepped out into a massive living room, a hallway opened up just to the left of the elevator and on the opposite wall from them was another shorter hallway that lead the way to the kitchen and dining room. This hallway was where a short brunette walked out from, he was smiling and had on a large MIT hoodie that nearly swallowed his frame.

“Hey!” He greeted cheerfully, “Harls is getting changed, he’ll be back out in a minute.” He then turned to Nicky, “You must be Nicky. It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Peter.” 

Nicky smiled back “Nicky. It’s nice to meet you Mr.Parker-Keener.” They said politely.

Peter waved them off “Just Peter is fine!” He replied.

“I prefer darlin’ myself.” A soft drawl came from the hallway next to them before a tall blonde appeared and walked over with a cheeky grin “Hiya, nice to meet ya. I’m-“

Mai swallowed a laugh when she noticed Nicky tense up, their eyes wide and cheeks pink.

“Har-Harley Parker-Keener!” Nicky stammered out, “I-yeah-I-Hi! I mean,” They cleared their throat, “Hi.” They repeated weakly, a slight blush crept up over their cheeks.

Harley blinked surprise before his smile widened “Oh, you know me?”

“Do I-do I know you?” Nicky repeated with a look of disbelief and awe.

Mai couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore “Nick’s a huge fan of you dad!” She proudly stated.

Harley looked genuinely surprised “Oh? Thank you?" He then turned a cheeky grin onto Peter, "Ya hear that? They are a fan of me!"

Peter rolled his eyes with fond amusement "I'm not surprised, you _are_ pretty amazing."

"Not as amazing as you darlin'." Harley instantly shot back with a wink.

Mai groaned "Seriously? Not even a minute and you're already flirting."

"Give us another minute and we could be kissing too." Harley shot back with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

Mai gasped, horrified "Don't you dare taint my Nicky!"

"Alright, we'll just leave you two out here and be back in an hour."

Mai grimaced "Oh my god, Dad!"

Harley laughed at her, ruffling her hair.

Peter's face pinked a little and he shot a weak smile at Nicky "Sorry."

Nicky shrugged "It's alright." They replied with a light grin, keeping most of their attention on Peter so they don't accidentally start fanning out over Harley. They did not want to embarrass themself so quickly after just meeting the man.

"Peter, the bread is done." Friday called out to them.

"Oh!" Peter lit up, "Dinner's ready then! I made lasagna-"

"You mean I made it and you watched me." Harley cut in, wrapping an arm around Peter, grin on his face.

Peter continued as if he didn't hear him "-I hope you like it, I asked Mai what you liked and she said pretty much anything with red sauce or meat."

Nicky gently nudged Mai with their elbow.

"What? It's true!" Mai defended.

"That sounds great. Thank you." Nicky smiled at Mai's parents, they glanced down with a smile when Mai's hand slipped into theirs.

...

The actual dinner portion of the night didn't go too badly either. 

Nicky was obviously nervous and Mai could tell they were struggling to keep calm every time her dad opened his mouth. It was hilarious. And Mai laughed loudly and hard enough to bring tears to her eyes when Nicky inevitably did start to fan out over Harley, briefly startling then embarrassing her dad. She noticed he didn't really seem to mind that much though as he happily replied to every question Nicky had for him. Peter and Mai had watched them talk with wide smiles on their faces and fond amusement in their eyes. She knew she was gonna be bringing Nicky over more often now, if only to see them fanning over and embarrassing her dad.

"So, Nicky," Harley had said at one point, "I must say, I'm a little disappointed you don't have literal hearts floating around you." 

"uh, sorry?" Nicky apologized confusedly, Mai's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Oh my god. I hate you." She hissed at her dad.

Peter elbowed him but she could see the twitch to his lips "Mai has a bunch of sketches of you in her art book. Most of them have hearts surrounding you." He explained. 

"You're both jerks." She huffed, she was sure her face matched the color of the sauce in the lasagna. 

"Oh." Nicky huffed a laugh, "Yeah, I've seen them. It's cute." 

"Nicky!"

"Aw, you know I love you." Nicky teased, Mai started to smile.

"Enough to write a cheesy poem?" Harley just had to ruin the moment.

She shot her dad a glare.

She was relieved that Nicky was getting along with her parents so easily and that this went a lot better then she had worried it might (not that she doubted her parents would love Nicky but she had never brought home anyone before), she just wished Nicky didn't bond with them over embarrassing her.

"Jerks, all of you." Mai groaned dramatically, an exaggerated pout on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on my Tumblr as well~: misscellophane-ao3
> 
> *I decided to use the term fanning out instead of fangirl/ing or fanboy/ing, I don't know if it's a real term but I use it sometimes so I figured It'd be fine. It means pretty much the same thing anyway, Nicky is just a huge fan of Harley and it is taking everything in them to keep calm.


End file.
